The Angel of Death has come
by LovemyPadfootMarauder
Summary: episode 4 season 2 Robin actually drank the poison will the gang save him in time or will his pride and time get in the way?


No! The gangs horrified shouts rang in his ears as the cool tasteless liquid flowed over his tongue.

He swallowed only a small bit though I was enough that it would kill him if the gang let it. Which he knew they willing wouldn't.

He gripped fistfuls of Will's tunic in his hands and shook him. "You want to watch people die?!", he shouted in his face, "Well you can start with me!"

The poison had not yet begun to work its magic but he cringed with a slight groan and let the fabric slip from his hands.

Much frantically caught him as he theatrically sank to the floor. Much held him as he groaned and clutched him stomach in fake pain.

"Will!! Do something!" Much shouted as Will sank to his knees anxiously looking into Robin's face.

"Robin why did you have to do this!?" Will yelled in agony.

He gasped making his breath come in short bursts on purpose. "To prove my point."

"Robin, I can't. I can't let the sheriff live."

More was said but he wasn't listening too closely he was concentrating on the strange tingling in his stomach. The next thing he knew Much was holding him and slowly getting to his feet.

"Get Djaq and meet me in the sheriff's quarters. Go." He choked out.

His lads all took off at a sprint to find Djaq and the cure. Robin took a deep breath and stood tall. He took off in a jog going the opposite direction. He ran faster as he realized that pain would not be far off, he had to make it to the sheriff's quarters.

He entered the room and glanced with a small bit of amusement at the groaning shapes on the floor. Lifting a candle stand he punched a hole out of the window. He hefted the Sheriff to his feet and shoved him towards the window. "You have an announcement to make."

He slowed filled with dread as the sheriff spoke the words he commanded him too, the poison was starting to effect him. Shard stabbing pains tore through his gut. He was able to keep a straight face and stay on his feet only through sheer will power.

The door crashed open and his gang rushed in screaming Robin!!

Someone tossed him the antidote and it took all of his effort not to chug it all down. The sheriff, sadly, was priority.

He knelt down next to the sheriff and called Will to him.

Will looked at him quizzically, "You didn't drink the poison." It was more a statement than a question.

"No." he lied looking at the rest of them, "But I think my point still stands."

"Yeah it does." Will said kneeling and he gave the sheriff the cure.

The pain was getting worse and more frequent but yet he kept his silence.

The sheriff woke and then screamed for his guards. Shoot Robin thought. "Run!"

He jumped up to run with the rest but the sheriff was tugging at his leg. He kicked him off and went for the door. It swung closed and Joseph held a sword at him weakly blocking his path.

Damn. He cursed himself, he was always telling his men don't go anywhere without your weapon and yet here he was only the knife in his belt.

"Joseph there's a cure you let me go I can get it to you."

"No. My poison has no cure it can't have a cure. I was supposed to be remembered as the creator of the perfect poison. And you ruined that." Joseph came at him then with the sword held in front of him.

He pushed away the blade but the body that came flying at him was harder to avoid, he didn't avoid it.

They went crashing through the window and he blindly reached out and luckily grasped the banner that hung on the wall. He felt weight clinging to his boot and looked down to see Joseph hanging on for dear life.

He gasped the pain in his gut was nearing unbearable. "Joseph grab my hand."

The man just looked at him and fell to his death below. He cringed.

He ripped the knife from his belt and cut through the banner he put his weight on the knife and used it to slide down the high wall. He hit the ground lightly and tired to get back up. He couldn't the pain drove him to his knees.

He gasped and his eyes teared up. He could feel the heat in his body and the sweat on his brow.

Clenching his teeth he forced himself to his feet, but not before stopping to put on his fallen boot.

His men were there waiting for him to get to his feet. When he did they followed him through the crowd and out of Nottingham's gates.

At the edge of the forest he collapsed in pain he couldn't force himself to go on any longer. He cried out in pain and a groan escaped him as crumpled into a ball on the forest floor.

"Robin!" Much turned him over frantically. "Master!"

The gang hand crowed around him and Djaq quickly knelt beside him.

"You fool." She stated looking him over. "John." She looked to him and nodded.

He felt the ground fall beneath him as John effortlessly picked him up.

He only heard vague muttering's but a one word stuck out. Poison.

He didn't know when he lost awareness but he felt himself being lowered gently to his bed. He faded out again, unaware to everything around him.

He woke groggily to darkness lifted only by the fire nearby.

He groaned and raised a shaky hand to his head. Djaq was suddenly there. She felt his head and his pulse and gently looked him over.

"Hey." He said softly. She ignored him with a fierce scowl. "Djaq."

She looked at him and her face softened. "You are a fool Robin, noble, but a fool."

"I know." At that she almost smiled.

"You will be fine." She said and patted his head.

Robin smiled.


End file.
